


Funnel of Love

by murasaki_gyps_eng (murasaki_gyps)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, High Fantasy, Multi, Polyamory, Tales of Altea Fanzine, Tentacle Sex, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki_gyps/pseuds/murasaki_gyps_eng
Summary: Everything was going so well that worry grew, like a painful bubble in the middle of his chest, and Shiro was forced to resurface, hungry for air and wishing to feel in control again. It was only by chance that he noticed the sudden caress of water against his knee, but tension quickly turned into certainty, while he resignedly uttered: “Lance, please, don’t pull this kind of pranks on me, or I will have a heart attack.”“Aw, you’re so cruel, you always pick on me! I wasn’t even doing anything bad this time!”.Lance’s voice came from behind his back and Shiro jolted, turning in his direction, while a thin water current kept on caressing him, climbing back up the outside of his thigh and almost touching his hip.“I’m sorry, Shiro, but you had such an absorbed look on your face, while you were under there, that I thought you needed a little jolt”.





	Funnel of Love

**Author's Note:**

> One could say this piece was the "sequel" of "[Freshwater Symphony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644595)". I wrote it for the NSFW bundle of [Tales of Altea Zine](https://twitter.com/talesofaltea) and _a lot of things happened_ between the two fics. Nevertheless, if you enjoy consensual tentacle sex with aquatic tentacles, well, this fic is for you. All characters are aged up, because Lance and Allura are both very ancient supernatural beings... and they love to take care of their sometimes too anxious shared boyfriend. Have fun~!

Nights sky was a ceiling of stars that blinked at him. Shiro sighed and raised his head, looking at it through the steam rising up around him.

The night was cool, he could feel it from the way the wind caressed his naked shoulders and arms, but the water he was soaking in boiled quietly, overwhelming him with its warm embrace. That hot spring had “extraordinary reinvigorating qualities”, to borrow Allura’s words. The queen had tried to tell him about the legend – well, no, the real story – behind that place. “Not that you don’t have enough stamina on your own” Lance had added quickly, with a mischievous smile.

Immediately after that, there had been water, a lot of water, that had enveloped the Head of the Royal Guards in a foamy whirlpool… without causing him any harm, because Lance, too, was made of water. It had been enough to silence him for a few seconds. It was enough for Allura to keep on recounting her story or, at least, she tried. Lance had started to make jokes again and even if his royal fiancée had tried her best, everything had ended in laughter and confused statements, intercut with “Oh, Lance” and “You really can’t get serious, huh?”.

Shiro smiled at nothing, before going back to look at the night sky. That dialogue had happened exactly one week before. Then the Great Council of the Elemental Beings had started. He couldn’t take part in it, not even as a guest, he was still a mere human. He could only monitor the tall gates, made of stone and iron, from the outside, to make sure no Galra spy could sneak in and threaten the security of the participants.

It had been a very long week and Shiro had abused the magical properties of that hot spring more than once, to stay awake as long as possible. The Council, though, had ended, and tension had slid down his body, like a second skin, baring all of his tiredness. As soon as he could meet Allura and Lance again, the morning after the Council, he would finally be able to catch his breath and get lost in the stream of his thoughts.

He closed his eyelids and dived in, until the water closed over his head. The world reduced to a warm and dark expanse, where sounds came confused and distant, and he could only focus on his slowing heartbeat. He could even feel his right arm, made of Galras orichalcum, pulsing finally in full accordance with his body, now that he had learned how to control it, instead of considering it an enemy, implanted deep in his flesh.

Everything was going so well that worry grew, like a painful bubble in the middle of his chest, and Shiro was forced to resurface, hungry for air and wishing to feel in control again. It was only by chance that he noticed the sudden caress of water against his knee, but tension quickly turned into certainty, while he resignedly uttered: “Lance, please, don’t pull this kind of pranks on me, or I _will_ have a heart attack.”

“Aw, you’re so cruel, you always pick on me! I wasn’t even doing anything bad this time!”.

Lance’s voice came from behind his back and Shiro jolted, turning in his direction, while a thin water current kept on caressing him, climbing back up the outside of his thigh and almost touching his hip.

“I’m sorry, Shiro, but you had such an absorbed look on your face, while you were under there, that I thought you needed a little jolt”.

Allura emerged from the water in front of him, a wave that took shape and solidified as a foamy lump of white hair and a pair of eyes, as blue and deep as the sea. Lance, too, was still a dripping and semi-transparent creature, having just gotten down to the spot where the hot spring gushed into a hot puddle. His wide smile was the first thing Shiro saw in the periphery of his vision.

“I was only… thinking, you shouldn’t worry about me,” Shiro explained, showing his most reassuring smile while Lance’s fingers climbed up his back, light as feathers.

“Mmh, with those tense shoulders and that twisted expression of yours, I guess you were having some serious thoughts, Pretty Eyes,” the Head of the Royal Guards retorted, clinging to his neck and leaving a moist kiss on his cheek.

“And those bags under your eyes tell me you didn’t take advantage these days’ break to rest!” the Queen of Altean Nymphs echoed him. Her soft hands were pressed against Shiro’s knees and she had a surly look, the same one she made every time her orders were disregarded. Then her expression mitigated in a worried one and her full lips landed in the middle of the soldier’s forehead.

“I rested… for enough time to still be able to watch over you…” Shiro insisted, wrinkling his forehead, but he didn’t dodge their attentions. It was good to have them at his side again, and their hands were even warmer than the healing water he was immersed in. They were gentle and indulgent and they made him feel guilty, because he didn’t want them to bother with him. Tiredness wouldn’t be enough to destroy the man who defetead death in battle more than once.

“We should’ve left someone guarding _you_ , Shiro, you work too much!”.

Lance’s next kiss came against the profile of his earlobe, and Shiro smiled faintly. Allura’s fingers intertwined lightly with his orichalcum hand as she pecked him on his lips, before he could reply to their accusations.

“I only helped in guarding the hall… it was nothing, compared to what you had to do. You were closed in there for a week, making stressful diplomatic negotiations… are there any news?”.

Shiro was a gorgeous and bold man, he had strategic insight but he was genetically unable of grasping the hints of a courtship. He had two enamoured nymphs glued to his body and busy covering him in kisses and caresses but he was pretty convinced talking was their priority.

“Some news, yeah… but no one is as good as seeing you after all these days,” Lance insisted and crouched against his side, enveloping the soldier in a dreamy and tight hug. A gesture could mean more than on thousand of suggestive words and often it was the only way to distract Shiro from his heroic sense of duty. The soldier’s callous fingers gently grabbed one of Lance’s shoulder but his grey gaze was still on Allura and her dark lips, that wanted to satisfy his curiosity even before every desire that fidgeted in the middle of his stomach.

“The latest report from our sentries was right, the raids of the Galran Holy Hordes have been getting more numerous, lately,” Allura uttered in a moist and worried whisper. All her ten fingers were still clasped around Shiro’s metallic palm, while the Queen slowly articulated each word, sat right in front of him.

“The red alert clip, though, convinced twenty-two out of the twenty-three members of the Council to listen to your plan of involving Barino in the defense of the borders”.

“Allura, are you serious?”.

Allura was smiling even before Shiro could react to that news: she already expected the proud sparkle in his sharp eyes and that expression he made, every time one of his decision proved able to turn the tide of that long war to their advantage.

“How can you be so incredulous? They were convinced by the sacrifices of a _bold warrior_ , who risked his life to save to members of the Olkari folk, too”.

A mellow voice wormed its way into the conversation, bringing back Shiro’s attention on Lance, who was poking his cheek with the tip of his index finger. Anyone else in his place would have made at least a proud nod but Takashi Shirogane just made a modest expression instead.

“I tried to do my best, there are other heroes in this war that… ouch!”.

“Oh, stop belittling yourself or I’ll get really angry! Shiro, you were great, say it! At least to yourself, if you’re too ashamed to say it to us!” Lance scolded him, delivering him a strong pinch on the same cheek he was poking a few seconds before.

Shiro sneered, dispelling the burning light that lingered on his skin, but when he opened his mouth to answer back, the Head of the Royal Guards leaned toward him, taking his breath away with a mischievous kiss. The soldier only stayed speechless for a few seconds, before closing his eyes and trying to reciprocate without bursting out in a grateful laughter. Sometimes he judged himself too harshly: if the one who dragged him back to reality wasn’t Allura, then Lance would come to reduce the noise of his reprimands, forcing him to focus on something else.

In that case, that ‘something else’ were his sweet lips, which tasted like fresh water and captured his attention completely. Then Lance raised one hand, pushing himself against Shiro’s jaw and adjusting both of them into a deeper and less playful kiss, and Shiro started thinking that maybe it would be right to occupy the rest of that evening with dialogues that did not concern politics.

“Lance. I understand your enthusiasm but let me shut him up, too!”.

Allura’s voice sounded deeply amused as it interrupted them, while they were already moving apart to catch their breath, and Lance shot her an empathetic blink., before touching his chest as a sign of false apology.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Allura, I don’t…” Shiro uttered, still out of breath. He would split in two if he could, to give both his lovers the same amount of care at the same moment. Allura shook her head, though, smiling ironically at him: “Come on, Shiro, don’t make that face. I know that Lance’s kisses can be shocking… and don’t make that satisfied expression, you fool!”.

Lance was still making one of his biggest smiles – with a mischievous glint bright enough to blind whoever saw it – when Shiro sighed, releasing all the tension of seven, long days. He had worried about them, more than he had even realised, and having them again at his side, where he could easily protect them, made him feel like he was in control of everything again.

There were Lance’s kisses, yes, but Allura’s hands, too, that kept on caressing him lightly, reassuring him. Shiro touched her chin and the sinuous line of her dark neck, enjoying her sweet smile. It was consoling to see she accepted his caresses, even when his right arm touched her, that same arm Galras _gifted_ him with and that Allura mistrusted for so long.

His palm slided slowly down to the base of Allura’s neck, beyond the spot where her collarbone protruded and then he went even lower, between her rounds breasts, half-covered by the irregular, dark surface of the hot spring. Allura’s fingers held him in place with a caress that was still too soft to be sensual, while every fingertip was busy feeling the steady pulse of his heart. Lance’s hands, instead, swift and mischievous like him, were having fun caressing his stomach and his back, stirring water and the blood in his veins. Shiro couldn’t understand how those two Altean nymphs could be even warmer than the water of the hot springs, but it was undeniable that their skin burned against his, and he really could’ve drowned in their gazes, where he was sure to find the peace he longed for so much.

The soldier acted: he embraced Lance’s waist with an arm, pushing him against his hip, and made his metallic palm slide down, grabbing Allura’s hip to include her in his embrace. But, “Oh, no, Shiro… don’t you remember? You’re tired!” she scolded him, and for a moment the soldier was afraid of having crossed a line.

Then Allura relaxed and a caring expression appeared on her face, while she uttered: “Let me and Lance take care of you”. The Altean Queen wasn’t alluring like the Head of the Royal Guards, maybe because the habit of ruling made it difficult for her to loosen up. But when her gaze became so resolute and her voice so low and charming, it was hard not to be subjugated by her strong-willed attitude.

“Your _pleasure_ is our mission,” Lance laughed against his ear, and his laughter was moist like the lips brushing against his earlobe. Shiro didn’t even need to look at him to intercept the gaze the two Altean Nymphs were exchanging, while Allura took the reins of that meeting, orchestrating every gesture with care. Her slender fingers were already climbing back the mechanical joints of his arm, bringing water with them, along with the burning feeling of a touch that was reaching his shoulder.

Lance, instead, almost melted into his embrace, while he moved the weight of his pliable body in front of Shiro, squeezing one of his thighs between his, but Shiro didn’t have time to focus on that motion. Her slender fingers was climbing back his shoulders and her body was gluing to his back, her heavy breasts were pressed against his shoulder blades, her arms were embracing his neck. He turned his face, just in time to intercept the Queen’s lips opening against his own, capturing him in a long and assertive kiss. It was her way to tell him she’d missed him, a lot: especially when she’d longed so much to find his firm grip supporting her for enough time to let her catch her breath, before diving back into her responsibilities.

Shiro felt pleasantly confused in between that whirl of attentions. Behind the screen of his half-closed eyes, he could barely recognize where Allura’s kisses on his face ended and where Lance’s hungry ones on his tense neck started. And then their hands were there, warm palms that drove even the water away just to touch his skin directly, inquiring fingers, counting his vertebrae and his ribs. Shiro recognized the Queen’s resolute touch over his hips and her nails, which sank painlessly into his muscles. Lance’s fingertips were light, instead, provoking him, drawing spirals on his stomach and avoiding his navel with planned cruelty, without going too far down.

It took more than a second for Shiro to notice the sudden changes around him, since he was too busy covering Lance’s slender back with caresses and Allura’s full cheeks with kisses. The water around him had changed: there was the hot spring water, yes, calm and warm as before. But then there was that thin and burning stream, that coiled around his thighs and waist and slithered, like a snake, thicker and stickier than normal water.

Allura and Lance’s bodies were still pressed against his, perfectly solid and human, made of flesh and blood and pulsating more quickly every time his hands touched them in the right places. But Shiro knew that, in the water, their personal space didn’t end with their skin and he knew what was going to happen, too. Water was Altean Nymphs’ domain and there they could do things normal humans could only dream of… or could enjoy, if they were as lucky as Takashi Shirogane.

The first one to make a move was Lance, obviously. His fingers were still idly wandering around the hard corner of his hip, when one of those aquatic tentacles slithered up his thigh, brushing against his groin.

“Lance…” Shiro whispered, when Allura’s mouth moved onto his jaw, giving him time to take in air and throw out words. He really had to be tired, that evening, letting them win so soon, but the Head of the Royal Guards, still proudly sat on his other thigh, decided to be indulgent. He drew a spiral in the middle of his chest, while the water he was controlling tightened his coils against his half-hard erection, making him flinch.

The Queen smiled against his nape but she didn’t move, letting the current tickle his back and go down his spine, together with the sudden shivers that were shaking the soldier’s body. “ _Not yet_ ,” Allura’s voice seemed to whisper to him, but it was the soldier’s voice to echo in a low moan when Lance tightened his fist, letting the water coil around him.

He started to tease his tensed skin, following the direction of his erection from the base to the tip, as if tthe ones to test the consistency of his arousal were Lance’s own fingertips. Shiro always found it strange, getting used to that feeling somewhere between the slippery inconsistency of water and the intensely pleasing warmth that it gave him. That feeling made his skin crawl and forced him to relax at the same time, so he could focus only on the desire of being touched, deeper and with more force.

And then Lance cried with delight, pressing his moist lips against his earlobe, before uttering with a low whisper: “You can pretend this is my mouth”. It took only a few seconds for the soldier to understand what he meant, when that aquatic, foaming tentacle swallowed him up wholly. It was just like having the Head of the Guards’ mouth entrap him, while the tender and moist interior of his cheeks pressed against his hard and pulsing member and the tip of his tongue tickled him, stripping Shiro of every decency.

But water was doing all of that and he could only cling to Lance’s back, scratching him in the heat of raising his hips and following that slow and steady suction, never strong enough to soothe him but sufficient to drive every one of his nerve endings crazy. The nymph was still giggling against his earlobe, whispering him words Shiro wasn’t even lucid enough to understand, when Allura decided to strike the final blow.

Slowly, the aquatic current that was caressing his back slithered alongside every vertebra, passing his hips and insinuating itself between his thighs. “And now relax,” Allura whispered against his skin, and Shiro could only breath in deeply while that sticky liquid plunged inside him. At first it was only a thin rivulet, then it started swelling, forcing every resistance of his muscles one little thrust after the other, as if the Queen’s fingers were doing it and, oh, Shiro was really happy that Allura had that kind of skill.

She was still there, her stomach and her breasts pressed against the tense muscles of his back, while that aquatic tentacle kept on violating him and every thrust went a little bit deeper. Shiro was too engrossed, too overwhelmed by all those feelings gathering inside his chest to notice the gaze Allura and Lance exchanged. He realised it, when Lance’s aquatic coils started sucking the entire length of his aching erection with the same vehemence the Queen of all Nymphs was using to make her aquatic tentacle plunge inside him, urging him on without giving him any peace.

His entire body was a trembling heap of muscles, tense to the breaking point, nerves sizzling, and all Shiro wanted was to break that rope made of anticipation and desire. Instead his skin kept on crawling under the amused kisses and the hungry fingers of the two Nymphs, and his entire being shrieked to a pulsing clump of suffocating desires, all stuck in the small space of his hips, where water rubbed and teased and caressed him, unearthing the most secret parts of himself.

The release came like a bolt from the blue with the tip of Allura’s aquatic tentacle, still thrusting against his prostate, and the electricity clotting his stomach slithered downward, forcing him to come without any decency between Lance’s aquatic coils, which held on through every one of his jumps and until the last drop of his semen.

For a long moment Shiro wasn’t even able to open his eyes again. It was like sinking downward once more, while the world lost every color at the corners of his vision and everything shrunk to that one piece of reality that embraced him, Allura and Lance. He didn’t even have to bother to stay afloat, water supported and cradled him like a caring lover and the steam over their heads was like a dome that seemed able to protect them from every intrusion.

“What do you think, Lance? Doesn’t he seem more relaxed, now?” It was the first sound Shiro heard in the fresh and calm air of the evening, a whisper that brushed against Shiro’s eardrums and was caught by Lance’s big smile, completely collapsed against his shoulder.

“Well, yes, I feel less tension in these shoulders, but those pretty eyes are still too vigil for my tastes!”.

The Head of the Altean Guards raised his index finger, lightly touching the tip of his nose, and Shiro wrinkled it, before making a resigned whisper.

“You expect me to leave the hot springs and leave you two alone after all that you’ve done to me?” he uttered, and for the first time that evening there wasn’t just satisfaction in his voice, but also a thin veil of slyness, highlighted by a smile that didn’t show one hint of tiredness. Lance reciprocated his smile with the same amused glint in his blue eyes, while Allura came back to his side and looked at both of them with a sardonic expression.

“Oh, look at you, always so heroic even outside the battlefield… well, we can think about it,” she admitted at the end, planting a kiss over his still moist cheek, while the arms of the soldier embraced the two Nymphs in a tight hug, imbued with desire to protect them.

Shiro hadn’t lied, though. He didn’t know if it was thanks to the miraculous water of the hot springs or to the presence of Allura and Lance, but he was perfectly awake and energetic. And he was well intentioned to straight out show how much he loved them. The night sky was a ceiling of stars that blinked at him, but that evening Takashi Shirogane couldn’t even notice it. His grey gaze was all engrossed by the dark water of the hot springs and by the two, gorgeous Nymphs that blended with it, dragging him in the only depths he would’ve ever gladly drowned in, if it meant staying with them forever.


End file.
